1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an image forming apparatus, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus including multiple units that are drawable from a main body has been provided. In such an image processing apparatus, as a method to electrically connect the units and the main body of the image processing apparatus, a method to directly connect them by using a bundled wire that enables parallel communication or a bundled wire that enables serial communication has been employed.
However, in the conventional connection method, if the bundled wire that enables parallel communication is used, the number of cores of the bundled wire increases, so that the area occupied by the bundled wire is increased and too much space is used in the main body. Furthermore, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-38982, if the bundled wire that enables serial communication is used, the number of cores of the bundled wire decreases and the area occupied by the bundled wire is reduced, but it becomes difficult to deal with the responsiveness needed for a control process between the units and the main body of the image processing apparatus. As described above, in the conventional connection method, it is difficult to reduce the area occupied by the bundled wire and deal with the responsiveness to the control process simultaneously.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic device, an image forming apparatus, and a control method capable of ensuring a space in the main body and dealing with the responsiveness needed for a control process between units and a main body.